Coco
by Missclover
Summary: Duérmete niño, duérmete ya, que viene el coco y te comerá. Neji odiaría esa canción por el resto de su vida. /Este Fanfic participa en el reto "Tierna infancia" del Foro "El NejiTen no ha de morir"


Antes de empezar a leer deben saber que:

 _\- Pensamientos_

\- Hablando

* * *

Este Fanfic participa en el reto _**"Tierna infancia"**_ del Foro: **"El NejiTenten no ha de morir"**

* * *

 **"Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, sino a Masashi Kishimoto"**

* * *

*.

*.

*.

No había nada de qué temer, tan sólo había sido un tonto y feo sueño que había tenido su mejor amiga una hora atrás antes de que lo despertara con movimientos bruscos. Un crujido proveniente de la ventana lo alarmó enseguida, sin taparse y con el poco valor que tenía en ese momento, echó un rápido y leve vistazo hacia donde se producía el ruido.

— _Una rama…_

Como si se le devolviera el aire a los pulmones volvió a respirar con normalidad, ahora estaba seguro que los árboles altos no eran de su agrado, y más porque sus gruesas y toscas ramas golpetearan con fuerza el ventanal de su habitación.

— _Sólo fue un sueño_ — Pensó con nula confianza en sus palabras al observar alrededor de su cuarto iluminado por la pequeña lámpara de juguete. Tragó grueso, si ponía atención en las figuras que se proyectaban en las cuatro paredes por la lámpara de color azul, teniendo en cuenta que no eran para nada bonitas. En lugar de que fueran siluetas de dinosaurios, más bien se apreciaban si se tratase de sombras tenebrosas riéndose macabramente como si lo observaran con detalle para luego en un sólo minuto comérselo tanto a él como a Tenten quien estaba a su lado durmiendo tranquilamente después de haber tenido la pesadilla.

Pero no podía apagarla, ellos necesitaban la iluminación para no tener terror por lo que restaba de la noche, más bien para que Tenten pudiera dormir serenamente y no repetir con lo mismo.

No quería volver ver a Tenten en ese estado tembloroso y con lágrimas en sus ojitos bajando por sus mejillas sonrosadas por el llanto.

Ella había sido invitada por él a ver una película que hace tiempo se había estrenado en los cines de su ciudad, pero que nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ir a verla, por lo que él, considerando el tamaño enorme de su televisor de plasma que tenían dentro en la sala de su casa le sería fácilmente sustituirlo como una gran pantalla y que su amiga sintiera que era estar dentro de un cinema.

La película era infantil pero para ellos con una trama complicada sobre ninjas. Hizashi al saber lo emocionados que estaban por tal cinta animada, optó por dejar a la pequeña en compañía de su único hijo, para que pudieran hablar con gusto por más tiempo y dejar que ella los acompañara en su cena de esa noche. Le daba alegría tenerla ahí con ellos, y más para Neji que en ningún momento se separaba de ella.

Pasaban las diez de la noche, una hora poco acostumbrada a estar con los ojos abiertos, decidieron dormir y cuando despertaran seguirían con sus diálogos de lo fascinante que resultó ser la película. Compartían la cama sin ningún problema, aunque les había gustado acampar en el jardín pero el que lloviera no estaba dentro de sus planes, por lo que no hubo más remedio que descansar normalmente.

Al principio ninguno de los dos tuvo dificultad para dormir; después de ser media noche, Neji sintió un peso adicional en su brazo izquierdo impidiéndole moverse a gusto, despertó somnoliento para saber lo que ocurría, y cuál había sido su sorpresa que estaba siendo abrazado por su amiga, más su asombro no se debía a eso sino el hecho de que ella estuviera temblando y con leves quejidos, donde supo de inmediato que estaba llorando.

— _¡Neji! ¡Neji… soñé con… soñé con el Coco!_ — Quiso reírse por su respuesta después de preguntarle con preocupación qué le pasaba, no se esperaba que Tenten fuera una llorona con semejante cuentos absurdos, pero por respeto no lo hizo y con calma trataba de explicarle que el tal _Coco_ era pura imaginación por parte de los adultos para dar espanto a los niños cuando se portaran mal.

Sin lograr que se calmara le pidió que le contara todo su sueño, para así decirle que todo era descabellado, pura fantasía. Sin embargo, con cada palabra dada por la pequeña de cinco años sentía que quería resguardarse bajo las cobijas ocultándose del personaje de terror que describía en ese momento Tenten.

Pensaba en cómo era posible que su amiga fuera capaz de soñar con algo tan horroroso, para él El Coco era un sujeto que solamente asustaba a los niños que no querían irse a dormir por malcriados, pero el que ella describía era totalmente diferente a lo que su mentecilla de genio sabía, un fantasma con una calabaza vacía, a modo de cabeza con tres agujeros, imitando los ojos y la boca. El poder de ése ser no radicaba en cómo lucía, sino en los lugares donde se escondía, siempre al cobijo de una oscuridad total y en el sueño, descrito por Tenten, El Coco salía del armario entreabierto que tenía Neji en su habitación ordenada.

Y siguiendo con el relato, el personaje no se limitaba a atemorizarlos, también de jalarlos de los pies sin piedad por lo largo de la cama, amenazándolos con un cuchillo si no hacían lo que les pedía. Desprendiendo su falsa cabeza mostrando el interior de su cuerpo invisible del cual escurría sangre bañándolos por completo al oponerse ante él.

Entre sollozos, le decía el final de la pesadilla antes de despertarse de cómo él se sacrificaba por ella para que no le hiciera daño, y cómo lo arrastraba hasta el cuarto oscuro sin verlo nunca.

Tratando de sonar calmado y diciéndole de que jamás la abandonaría, Tenten empezaba a ser víctima de Morfeo nuevamente pero con tranquilidad y sin despegarse de él. Pero ahora los papeles se habían invertido, esta vez era Neji quien no podía cerrar sus ojos blanquecinos; al principio pensaba que era por el hecho de que su compañera lo sujetaba sin darle el espacio apropiado para moverse aunque no le incomodaba en lo absoluto, pero ahora estaba más al pendiente de todos los ruidos tanto dentro como los externos que lograba captar en su habitación.

Había sido una mala idea prender su lámpara -ya no tan favorita-, también no le agradaba en lo absoluto en cómo se intensificaba la lluvia mostrando constantes relámpagos iluminando más el lugar mostrándolo de una manera terrorífica.

—Sólo fue un sueño— repitió sus palabras observando esta vez su armario el cual estaba cerrado, ¿por qué Tenten soñaba en esas cosas cuando era una niña? Al final, era él que terminaba asustado por cada narración pero sin dejarle ver esa faceta para que no se burlara.

Al sentir movimiento en la cama ladeó levemente su cabeza para mirar detenidamente la figura femenina que reposaba desnuda a su lado, una pequeña sonrisa surcó sus labios. Mientras el tiempo pasaba para Neji seguía en su cabeza su promesa de tiempo atrás.

Si tenía que desvelarse para protegerla entonces no le importaba, si tenía que enfrentarse a cualquier monstruo para estar a su lado entonces valía la pena.

Pero también le haría cambiar esos sueños por maravillosas pasiones en cada noche.

*.

*.

*.

* * *

¡Tremendo OcC! xD

¡Hola! Por fin me vuelvo a aparecer por aquí, y ¿cómo no? si me atrajo la actividad propuesta por **Vistoria**! :D

La infancia de Neji y Tenten es algo tan lindo, tan único, tan hermoso que empalaga y quieres más.

Esos momentos tan especiales que vivirán ellos dos mediante este reto es sumamente único. Espero seguir con más ideas, ya que se puede aprovechar mucho con este tema.

Bueno, en este fic pues se trata de pesadillas, del miedo que tuvo Tenten por uno de los personajes que siempre nos ha marcado en nuestra vida (Yo lo conozco por El Coco), Y Neji tan lindo y aguantándose su miedo por la macabra historia siempre estará dispuesto a proteger a su linda chica. Y vaya que exageré con la descripción del Coco a excepción de la cabeza calabaza (Ni idea que era así, pero Wikipedia lo menciona) xD

He visto como han ido en aumento los fics de parejas antiNejiTen :/ Ya no podemos seguir así, hay que sacar nuestra imaginación por todo y maldecir a P*** de Kishimoto por siempre.

Seguiré con el anterior reto de mes Abril, el Mes NejiTen que lastimosamente hice sólo 4 capítulos. Los completaré aunque me haga más anciana.

Y espero que muchas se animen con los diferentes retos que se están dando en el Foro ¡El NejiTen no ha de morir!

Dudas, comentarios sean bienvenidos :)


End file.
